clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Franky the Squealer
Franky The Squealer was a member in the UPM, whom has an infamous record of squealing in the past and present day. He was recently thrown out for squealing on the location of the UPM, and was the major cause of the migration to Castle Bugzy. He joined the Antarctic Investigation Authority very recently, and will still receive a walloping from Bugzy whether he's in their gang or not. Background Franky The Squealer's real name is Frankfurt Rodgriguez, but earned his name as Franky The Squealer from his pre-school years as squealing on other chicks doing naughty things. Originally his parents, Suzy Rodgriguez and Billy Rodgriguez thought this was a phase, but Franky tattled so much, that it became his life to squeal on people. Franky the Squealer solely got into the UPM because Bugzy thought he was knocking out the competition. Defection to Good, Hiring from the AIA However, due to the recent events involving Castle Bugzy, Franky squealed on the UPM's original location in its mansion, but they had to relocate to Castle Bugzy. The other mobsters were getting suspicious that Franky was the one who squealed on them, but Bugzy didn't want to point fingers at anyone. However, Franky squealed about the master computer in Castle Bugzy, and that sealed his fate. He was charged with assisting crimminals since he was in the UPM and promptly thrown in the slammer. He had a problem with squealing on cellmates and jailbirds to the police guards while there. The cellmates are bigger and stronger than he is and he got wallopings daily in prison. The folks at prison (not the prisoners, the staff) take pity on him, likening him to Canren and trying to help him not get beaten to a pulp (but fails). Professor Shroomsky feels that Franky needs an outlet for his Tattling, so he plans on hiring Franky the Squealer to tattle on criminals. He seems excited about it, and the Professor is currently running a Pardon for him. Pardoning Professor Shroomsky, in full Headmaster uniform, came to Owcatraz and signed Franky's release form. Drafting him into the AIA, Franky immediantly started squealing on criminals. He is also in therapy to help him tattle on the bad and not the good. Interestingly, it's working! ---- Of course, the folks in the Mafia are not happy. They now see him as a double traitor. If he ever gets caught by the UPM, Bugzy has ordered that he be "Black-Bagged", a doing of putting a black bag over someone and carrying them, and be brought to Castle Bugzy immediately for punishment. The punishment selected for Franky will be the "Dance of 1000 Spankings", where every gangster Bugzy knows and is affiliated with is invited to spank him one at a time, resulting in about, um, 100000 spankings on his backside. He won't be able to sit for WEEKS! Involvement Franky thrives off his addiction for squealing and continues to do it. With his newfound job, he is becoming a sort of ex-criminal-turned-hero, recieving medals from Shroomsky and The Director for such excellent spying and tattling. He has squealed on Bugzy many times, and Bugzy hates him more and more because of it. However, Franky's career just keeps going up and up. He hasn't been happier in years, and he's now a Top Spy in the AIA. Bugzy has ordered that he must be stopped! Trivia *Franky seems to have a crush on Canren, since the two share the same thing they both love. *Poor Franky is going to get his behind blistered if he gets caught by the UPM. *He is considered a Threat to the UPM because he has directed ALL squealing to them. *Whenever King Snowkinian sees a penguin he thinks is Franky, he'll get out a Snowball Gun and say, "FRANKY MAH BOI! YOU MUST DIE!" See also *AIA *Professor Shroomsky *Bugzy *UPM *Castle Bugzy *Canren *Bugzy ---- ---- } Category:Characters Category:UPM Category:Agents Category:Penguins